


Glad You're Back

by broken_sunshine



Category: Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Clary is glad to have Simon back.Set after City of Heavenly Fire.





	Glad You're Back

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or the characters.

Clary was glad to finally have a day alone with Simon. He was usually with Isabelle trying to fix their relationship. Clary thought the two would do better if they didn't force it so much, but she knew better than to say that out loud. "So, I know this whole Shadow world is a little overwhelming, but it has it's perks."

"Not saying I don't believe you, but what are these perks?" He asks her.

"Well no finals or all nighters do to writing a research paper. Cool magical powers. Also, you only have to buy black clothes so you do not have to ever worry about matching your clothes. Then there's the people. They good ones are amazing." She explains to him.

He smiles at her "Those are some good perks. I'm learning that the good people are amazing, but the bad ones are real assholes." He points out. 

She laughs, "That's true. I'm glad to have my best friend back." 

"I'm glad I have a best friend." 

Clary knows this is the start, but it was a good start. Everything was going to work out. It had to.


End file.
